I can't lose you
by TheLionTree
Summary: written for FalloutKinkMeme-F!Courier/Vulpes betrayal.  The Courier has fallen in love with the King.  There romance is bitter sweet, because she knows some day Vulpes will come to remind her whose property she really is. Named after Type-O Neg song.
1. Chapter 1

That was when she gave in and surrendered herself to his embrace. Not that the excuse was valid or even appropriate. She assumed what she wanted, at this point, was someone who could love her openly. He would be unashamed to hold her hand as the sun shined down upon their faces. Happiness. She clawed at the King's clothes, prying the soft fabric from his body as if it would reveal the mirth that had been missing from so much of her life.

If happiness was to be found under layers of fabric, she didn't find it; instead what stood before her was the soft form of a strong man. She slipped her clothes off, and pressed against him as if they would melt into the bed, their bodies doing the best they could to cohere into something stronger than any single being could be. She breathed him in, and gulp after hot gulp of his warm musky air entered her lungs, and she exhaled erotic promises soon to be cashed in.

He rolled her over, his kisses paid in homage to her long curvy body. A soft pressing of lips over the scar on her forehead, something Vuples had always ignored. The Head of the Frumentarii demanded perfection from everyone around him and the scar was a testament to her weakness. Pushing aside thoughts of the smooth voiced Legionary, Julia focused on the man hovering over her, his mouth crooked up in a wicked smile.

"Lady, let me assure you, I've had plenty of women, but none as brilliant as you," he said to her, his goofy accent making it seem almost lyrical.

"You're pretty great yourself," she whispered, falling further into him. Their hands entwined as he entered her, prying her flesh around him, both of them sliding together with a strong rhythm. She felt innocent, like a virgin, playing childish games of look and see. Something about the King was right, kind, and handsome. She felt his morality and charisma reflect off of him, cleansing her of whatever dirt has stained her in the past.

As last they lapped against each other, like waves against a dock, and crashed with determination together at the same time. Their bodies stuck together, even afterwards, sweat cooling into pliant tissue, drawing nips and kisses from the awe struck mouth of the King. A lover was supposed to see this, the magnificence of the human being that existed for this point in time. The darkness could stay in the shadows, nothing needed to creep in here and end this moment. She groaned and touched him again, making sure the flesh next to her was the meat she needed. He smiled, his lip higher on one side, and the tips of her fingers touched his face with an almost religious zeal.

"You make me so happy," Julia whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat on the end of the bed and sang her a song from the Original King.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea__  
>Darling so it goes<br>some things are meant to be  
>take my hand, take my whole life too<br>for I can't help falling in love with you._

Julia cooed, her long curls falling over her eyes as she looked up at him from the end of the bed. This was how it started after all, she'd asked him what the Original King did for a living, and responded: "Played the guitar and sang."

"What's a guitar?" Julia asked with wide eyes, hoping he'd smile at her with that funny sideways smirk. Make her fall for him again. She thought twice about him, only because she knew as soon as she was happy, Vulpes would show up again, but she choose not to worry about this for now.

"Maybe it's easier if I show yah," he responded, taking her hand.

He led her up to her room. She stood at the edge of his bedroom and living room while he retrieved a wooden case. Setting it gently on a table he pulled out the wooden instrument, setting it carefully against his hips. He raised his hand, dropped his fingers across a cord, and blew Julia away.

She'd come back so many times, just for this. He'd sit in the shadows of his living room, singing her songs from days gone by, while she smiled and occasionally tried to hum along. "You have a beautiful voice Julia, you should sing for me sometime."

She blushed, "No, I couldn't. Can't. I don't have it in me."

"Sure you can, everyone's got a soul, and that's all you need for a song. I think you got more than most, probably what kept you from dying in that graveyard up in Goodsprings," He said kindly. "Tell you what, some day you'll learn a song that you just have to sing, and when the words fill up your throat and force their way out, make sure you can come to me so I'll hear."

"I promise," she laughed. He winked.

* * *

><p>"I really do love you," he said, his face leaning over the guitar, unable to look Julia in the face. She held her breath, wrapping her arms around King's torso. He petted her head, like he couldn't believe his luck.<p>

The way he'd sung about how things were meant to be, she already knew he loved her. She knew it the way he looked at her when she first walked into The Kings School of Impersonation. She knew it when she returned to him time and again, helping him smooth over problems between the NCR and pacer. She really knew it when she brought Rex back from Jacobstown all healthy and fixed up.

"I think I love you too," she responded softly, wishing to God the words weren't true.

"Well if you're not sure," he said, his crooked smile betraying the fact he was kidding.

"I am…I just…Nothing's ever that easy. I think I'm broken. Nothing ever works out that simply for me. I wish I could just forget all of these things I keep getting pulled into. The Dam, The NCR, The Legion, they all way a piece of me."

"Is this the part where you come clean about a jealous ex-lover?"

"Probably," Julia sighed, wringing her hands as she joined him sitting at the end of the bed. King strummed his guitar, still avoiding her gaze, the song unfamiliar, in a minor key, sad.

"I figured as much. You seemed so light when we first made love. I feel like you've been hiding from something with me ever sense. Don't get me wrong kid, I'd use everything in my power to keep you safe. Storm the castle, kill the wizard, save the princess, but I can't do anything if you're not honest with me."

"Some things about me you probably don't want to know."

"I think I can guess. You have a red X tattooed on your ass. Only time I've ever seen that before was when I was talking to Julie over at Mormon fort. She was helping some girl who'd run away from Legion. Said the higher up's mark women like a piece of meat, means she was some man's in her past life. Guess someone saw fit to make sure he'd laid claim to you. Wish I knew what the little fox next to it meant, I'd probably take care of the problem myself."

"That's the kind of problem that makes you wish you never learned Math," Julia said.

She paced around the room nervously, not sure how she'd tell this man, this good man, what she'd gotten herself involved in. She turned and looked at King, that funny smirk less bright than it had been earlier. It broke her heart. She rushed over and pulled his head to her breasts, he extracted his guitar, placing it on the bed, and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"Just tell me who, and he won't draw another breath," King vowed.

"I can't do that," she whispered into his hair. He turned his head so that she side of his face pressed against her left breast. Squeezing her hard, she knew no matter what happened he'd never let go. She hoped this would never become a problem. Men did foolish things when they were in love and she had a funny feeling this one would take on the whole Legion for her.

"I have to defend the good name of my woman," King said.

"That's sweet of you, but my name isn't so good. Anyways, I think we both know that I can fight my own fights. Tell you what, let's just enjoy today and leave some things in the past. Right now I'm yours. All yours and no one can take me away from you."

"I want to know that someday I won't lose you forever."

"No one can ever make you that promise, my king. The best I can do is try not to get killed and be smart about whose side I pick in the upcoming battle."

"I'd rather you pick Robert House over the confounded NCR," He mumbled into her chest. She smiled at the fact the Legion wasn't even a consideration for him. Even with what little he knew, he couldn't imagine her ever going to them for anything. It was sweet.

"I'm thinking about that robot Benny used to own," she confessed. "Maybe forging our own futures is better than having a master."

"I can see why you're a free woman now," He smiled, releasing her finally, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"A gun does a lot to keep you free."

"Well if you want to sing out, sing out, and if you ant to be free, be free," The King recited.

"Was that the original King?"

"No, it was someone else. Got more holotapes back there than I know what to do with and sometimes I listen to them."

"I see."

"I see too, now why don't you turn that fine ass around and go make me a grilled yucca fruit sandwich," King said as he turned her and pointed her towards the kitchen, placing a firm slap on her ass. She giggled and skipped over to where the prep surface was.

"You're gonna love my sandwich baby," She called out over her shoulder, "A hint of almond makes the dullest sandwich seem sublime."


	3. Chapter 3

"I really do love you," he said, his face leaning over the guitar, unable to look Julia in the face. She held her breath, wrapping her arms around King's torso. He petted her head, like he couldn't believe his luck.

The way he'd sung about how things were meant to be, she already knew he loved her. She knew it the way he looked at her when she first walked into The Kings School of Impersonation. She knew it when she returned to him time and again, helping him smooth over problems between the NCR and pacer. She really knew it when she brought Rex back from Jacobstown all healthy and fixed up.

"I think I love you too," she responded softly, wishing to God the words weren't true.

"Well if you're not sure," he said, his crooked smile betraying the fact he was kidding.

"I am…I just…Nothing's ever that easy. I think I'm broken. Nothing ever works out that simply for me. I wish I could just forget all of these things I keep getting pulled into. The Dam, The NCR, The Legion, they all way a piece of me."

"Is this the part where you come clean about a jealous ex-lover?"

"Probably," Julia sighed, wringing her hands as she joined him sitting at the end of the bed. King strummed his guitar, still avoiding her gaze, the song unfamiliar, in a minor key, sad.

"I figured as much. You seemed so light when we first made love. I feel like you've been hiding from something with me ever sense. Don't get me wrong kid, I'd use everything in my power to keep you safe. Storm the castle, kill the wizard, save the princess, but I can't do anything if you're not honest with me."

"Some things about me you probably don't want to know."

"I think I can guess. You have a red X tattooed on your ass. Only time I've ever seen that before was when I was talking to Julie over at Mormon fort. She was helping some girl who'd run away from Legion. Said the higher up's mark women like a piece of meat, means she was some man's in her past life. Guess someone saw fit to make sure he'd laid claim to you. Wish I knew what the little fox next to it meant, I'd probably take care of the problem myself."

"That's the kind of problem that makes you wish you never learned Math," Julia said.

She paced around the room nervously, not sure how she'd tell this man, this good man, what she'd gotten herself involved in. She turned and looked at King, that funny smirk less bright than it had been earlier. It broke her heart. She rushed over and pulled his head to her breasts, he extracted his guitar, placing it on the bed, and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"Just tell me who, and he won't draw another breath," King vowed.

"I can't do that," she whispered into his hair. He turned his head so that she side of his face pressed against her left breast. Squeezing her hard, she knew no matter what happened he'd never let go. She hoped this would never become a problem. Men did foolish things when they were in love and she had a funny feeling this one would take on the whole Legion for her.

"I have to defend the good name of my woman," King said.

"That's sweet of you, but my name isn't so good. Anyways, I think we both know that I can fight my own fights. Tell you what, let's just enjoy today and leave some things in the past. Right now I'm yours. All yours and no one can take me away from you."

"I want to know that someday I won't lose you forever."

"No one can ever make you that promise, my king. The best I can do is try not to get killed and be smart about whose side I pick in the upcoming battle."

"I'd rather you pick Robert House over the confounded NCR," He mumbled into her chest. She smiled at the fact the Legion wasn't even a consideration for him. Even with what little he knew, he couldn't imagine her ever going to them for anything. It was sweet.

"I'm thinking about that robot Benny used to own," she confessed. "Maybe forging our own futures is better than having a master."

"I can see why you're a free woman now," He smiled, releasing her finally, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"A gun does a lot to keep you free."

"Well if you want to sing out, sing out, and if you ant to be free, be free," The King recited.

"Was that the original King?"

"No, it was someone else. Got more holotapes back there than I know what to do with and sometimes I listen to them."

"I see."

"I see too, now why don't you turn that fine ass around and go make me a grilled yucca fruit sandwich," King said as he turned her and pointed her towards the kitchen, placing a firm slap on her ass. She giggled and skipped over to where the prep surface was.

"You're gonna love my sandwich baby," She called out over her shoulder, "A hint of almond makes the dullest sandwich seem sublime."


	4. Chapter 4

The King was spending less and less time in the room with Julia, he had a gang to run after all. In the morning they'd eat breakfast together; he'd kiss her on the forehead, and walk out the door to tend to his business. Coming home in the evening he'd embrace her, tell her all the little details of his day, and they would make love. It was the kind of life an ordinary woman would kill to have, but Julia knew eventually she'd have to stop languishing in this bedroom and deal with her own problems.

"I need to hurry," he said early one Thursday, "I have a meeting over at Mormon fort, The Followers want me to spare some of my men to help with guard duty around there. I'm going to agree to it, so long as my provisions are met, mostly free healthcare for my boys."

Reaching over Julia grabbed his hand, King turned, wondering what she wanted.

"Hey , can I come along? I think some sunshine could do me good."

"Sure thing baby. Anything you want. You need to get dressed fast though."

Hand in hand the couple stepped out of the King's School of Impersonation, Julia shielding her eyes from the sun, which seemed glaring after so long spent inside. People smiled as they saw Courier Six with the King, saying sweet greetings, and tipping hats as they walked. This made Julia feel like royalty and the town responded with a grace normally missing from the impoverished citizens. The King had worked hard to keep the peace in Freeside, he'd also done a lot to reach out to the disenfranchised youth, even going so far as to volunteer man hours to help the Followers rebuild some of the crumbling buildings.

Inside of Mormon Fort Julie Farkas greeted the couple with a pleasant smile. "I see the rumors are true. I couldn't be happier. That the famous Mojave Courier has teamed up with the King has to be a good omen for us all. Well, that is if you believe in omens."

Turning to smile at Julia, the King squeezed her hand. "Tell me sweetheart, is there something you need to take care of while I discuss a few things with Jullie?"

"Sure," Julia responded, "I have entire lists I could be doing. When do you want to meet back up?"

"How about around dinner, I should be done by then. I'm sorry to have you come all this way, but negotiations can be delicate matters."

"I promise not to molest him," Julie Farkas said with a laugh.

"Oh, you'd better be careful, I'm not sure you'd be able to handle him," the Courier kidded, as she headed towards he fence. The King winked at her as she got to the gate and she winked back, okay with this level of affection.

Skipping through the streets, the Courier found herself humming the radio tune "You're Nobody Till Somebody Loves You" to herself. Everyone around her seemed to catch on; even the Securitrons at the gate to Vegas seemed more light and bouncy than normal. As the gate slide open she swung to her side, dragging her feet in a dance move from one of the old Holotapes King had showed her. She was in love, everything was beautiful, and she had a robot to talk to about the future of New Vegas.

* * *

><p>"You're sure you're sure," Julia said, glaring at the robot named YesMan with a great deal of annoyance.<p>

"Well, House DID tell you that Benny ran off to Fortification Hill, and you DID get the Mark of Caesar promising you free passage. Now I'm telling you that we need to turn on the robots under the hill, it will give us our own private army to fight off both NCR and Legion with. So it would seem to me that fate is pushing you towards going to the fort. That is if you believe in fate. Also you don't have to do anything you don't want to, I'll still think you're neat."

Sitting down on a pipe running through the hollowed out room Benny had been using to store YesMan in, Julia felt her lips tingle as all of the blood drained out of her face. "You're right; as it stands right now I can't avoid Caesar… Maybe if I side with the NCR…"

"They probably wouldn't want someone as valuable as you risking her freedom on the other side of the river, true. Is that really what you want though? You'll just all end up as slaves to another king I think, and golly gee that would not be pleasant."

Rubbing her face, hoping to get some sensation back in it, Julia sat and pondered her future.

"You look ill," YesMan said as he wheeled around to face her, "Perhaps you should take more time to rest before you make your decision."

"I don't think I have time. I have to just do this. You're right, the NCR can't have Vegas, they will make it as worthless and corrupt as everything else they hold. I mean they can't even keep the roads clear."

"All these are valid points, I couldn't make them any better myself," YesMan agreed.

"Yeah well, I might not walk away from the fort."

"All indications say you can probably leave there with Caesar convinced you served him."

"It's not Caesar I'm worried about."

"Perhaps there is some data you have not divulged yet that may sway our choices."

"No, this is how it has to be. New Vegas, Freeside, The Followers, they are all greater than me. I have to remember that, above all else…Even if it means never seeing King again."

"Ah ha! Your new lover has made you nervous that you may not return from Fortification Hill. This is all starting to make sense. Isn't love amazing?"

"Yeah, so amazing you almost forget yourself," Julia said, as she placed her hat on her head and walked out of the hotel room, leaving YesMan behind her to wonder what she was trying to say with that last statement.

* * *

><p>Stepping into King's private room, Julia sat down at the table across from her beloved and refused to look him in the face.<p>

"I guess the thing with the robot didn't go that well," King responded.

"Yeah, well…I need to make some hard decisions," Julia responded.

"Well, I tell you what; let's forget about it right now. We'll go over to the Garret's and have dinner, maybe a couple of drinks. Then when we're done having fun, you can come back home with me and we'll talk about it."

"A real date, out in public, with everyone seeing us?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, I'll even hold doors open for you and pay. Like I said, only the best for my gal."

The King smiled down at his lady, holding his hand out so he could help her out of his seat. She took it, feeling his large fingers wrap around her smaller hand, and frowned. A small panic filled up inside of Julia and she knew she couldn't wait any longer to tell him. It was better for him to leave her now, before he spent any money on her at the casino and embarrassed himself in front of his friends.

"…I have to go to Fortification Hill to meet with Caesar. I think you know why this is bad. The robot and I hashed it over again and again and the only way I can avoid it is to let the NCR rule New Vegas. I don't think either one of us want that for The Strip or Freeside."

Looking up at King's face for the first time sense she entered the room, Julia blushed as she realized the look of happiness had faded from his face. "Honey moon's over," she thought to herself and sighed. Standing there, scared to move or even act, King finally used her hand to pull her closer to him. She allowed herself to relax against his warm chest, resting her hand on his pectoral muscle. Closing her eyes Julia pretended it was another time, another place, and this confession was never necessary.

"Is it wrong of me to think I'd rather let the NCR rule than lose you?" King confessed, smelling her hair out of reflex from having her near him.

"We can't make everyone around us suffer because we were stupid enough to fall in love."

"You know that, I know that, but right now it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm going to take my gal out to a nice dinner down the street. We're going to tip back a few too many drinks, eat until we fill like we're going to explode, laugh with our friends, and come back here to make out like a couple of love drunk kids."

She couldn't help but laugh at his proposition, pulling back just enough to see that a crooked smile of his poking through his serious face in response to her laughter. God he was too good for her.

"You know, I might not come back. He'll probably be there and he might not let me go this time…"

"He can't hold you, you see, I can see it in the stars. My mamma told me once that I had a gift for things like this, future seeing things, and my future seeing sense says even if he tries his dandiest to keep you from me, he won't. Can't. You and me kid, we're meant to be, and when two people are supposed to be together, nothing in heaven or hell can keep them apart."

Unable to hold back her passion for this man, Julia stood on her tip toes and kissed King hard on the lips. He grabbed her around her waist and twirled her up in the air, their lips never coming apart. Setting her back down on the ground she stumbled backwards a little dizzy. He extended his elbow and she laced her arm through it, and they walked gallantly out into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's with the mutt?" Veronica asked as Julia stepped out of the Kings School of Impersonation, her eyes moist with tears. The dog started barking at the robot hovering over head, which beeped its frustration at the dog.

"Huh?" Julia asked, trying not to start crying again. "Oh, Rex…King wanted me to take him with me to make sure I stayed safe. I know from experienced the dog can hold his own in a…"

The Courier broke down sobbing, Veronica put her arm around Julia and walked with her towards the Freeside gate. A few people noticed the crying woman walking through the street, but minded their own business least they become involved in something unsavory. Cooing words of comfort at Julia, Veronica did her best to try to help her friend get herself together.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay," Veronica promised with a cheery voice. "I know what it's like to have to go off on a mission and leave the person you care about. It sucks, but I promise you that you'll be right back here as soon as possible, standing at his side."

"I'm sorry, Veronica, I know you have been through this I just….I never thought walking away from him would be so hard," Julia said as she continued to sob. Holding the Courier as she rubbed her back, Veronica turned to see a few Kings Gangsters standing around the outside of the Freeside gate, watching Julia cry. Shaking her head as if Veronica was scolding them, the men turned and tried to act like something interesting was going on in the other direction.

"You don't need to apologize to me. Christine's out there somewhere. I just hope whoever she's with makes her happy. She deserves so much that I couldn't ever give her locked in that damp bunker. Rumor has it she's gotten to explore the wastes doing her job and I take some pleasure in the fact she got to do something she always wanted to do."

"You deserve to see her again," Julia said, whipping tears and snot from her face.

"A lot of people deserve a lot of things in this wasteland, and that's why we're going to Fortification Hill. Boy, I'm just glad you picked me to go with you rather than Boone," Veronica said as the two started walking towards their destination.

"That would have been mine and his funeral and I'm not ready for another grave."

"Touché. So I guess you're all mixed up because you're worried you'll see that Inculter guy who gave you the ass tattoo."

"Inculta, and yeah, he is kinda under the impression he owns me."

"Does The King know that?" Veronica asked undiplomatically.

"God Veronica," Julia paused, trying not to start crying again.

"What? I guess I just wanted to know because it seems to me like you care about The King an awful lot and that means you need to be honest with him."

"He knows and he doesn't know…He saw the tattoo and knows what it means…Just not who. I couldn't make myself tell him who."

"Well, I say we should choose to let the sleeping dog lie, as it were. If you're' going to be working for Caesar he's going to have to let you leave the Fort. That means you can go back to The King after this whole mess over with and leave Inculter to die on the Dam with the rest of those slaving jerks."

"Inculta," Julia sighed, realizing this would be a long march. Why couldn't Veronica ever shut up about obviously painful topics?

"Oh hey, I found this awesome pair of shoes," Veronica started to prattle on.

As Veronica prattled on about fashion, Julia nodded to the sky above in thanks to the creator for having the wisdom to redirect this conversation. Julia spent the rest of the march listening to Veronica talk about wardrobe, how neat the robotic dog was, and complaining about the Brotherhood of Steel. These topics normally bored Julia to tears, but right now she was just grateful to talk about anything except Vuples, King, or what was going to happen once they got to Fortification Hill.

* * *

><p>"Lord Caesar has ordered that no one but the Courier may enter his tent," A grubby man in badly modified sports equipment announced, as Julia and her troop approached the large tent at the top of the hill.<p>

"Oh come on, they took all of our weapons at the gate. Surely Lord Caesar can't feel that threatened by two girls and a couple of robots?" Julia chided.

"Orders are orders, either they stay, or you don't get to go inside."

Before Julia could protest any further, Veronica spoke up from the back, "it's okay, I can watch EDE and Rex while you go inside. That guy over there seems to really want to check out Rex and I think I can manage to keep myself out of a slave collar while you talk to Caesar."

The way Veronica pronounced Caesar caused a glare from the forward guard, making Julia feel even more uncomfortable with this set of events. The Courier ran her finger through her shoulder-length hair and smiled over at Veronica, "Well, if you think you can avoid hitting on the guards while I go inside."

"Don't worry about that," Veronica sneered, looking the hairy legged Legionary up and down like he was made out of slime.

"I'll try not to," Julia kidded as she stepped inside of the tent, hoping humor would help settle the pit forming in the bottom of her stomach.

Walking down the long length of rug that lead up to Caesar's throne, Julia found herself mesmerized by the busy weave of the carpet. She stopped when she saw a pair of boots resting in front of a gilded chair. Looking up, Julia found herself eye to eye with Caesar, Leader of the Legion.

Gulping nervously she took a step back, her periphery vision revealing several armed men surrounding their King. She made note of the round faced middle aged man who sat waiting for her and the cocky look that seemed to carry from his mouth down to his feet. Someone shifted to Caesar's left, and Julia flicked her eyes over to Vuples Inculta, who looked back at her with a dark gaze that bore into her very soul.

She trembled a little as he remained unmoving; staring into her like she was a decoration he found insulting. Julia looked back at Caesar and gave a nervous smile, which caused the Dictator to use both hands so he could turn himself to look at Vuples. Adjusting his head slowly, Vuples returned Caesar's glance, the Frumentarii's poker face revealing far more than words or gesture ever could.

"Well, it seems you two have already met," Caesar quipped.

Looking over at Vuples with panic in her eyes, the Frumentarri gazed at her once again and coughed in response. Julia looked back at her feet and begrudgingly admitted, "A couple of times, once at Nipton, another time on The Strip when he gave me your mark."

"From the way you're acting I'd think he gave you far more than my mark," Caesar responded, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Balling her fists out of anger and fear Julia responded, "You wanted to see me for something and I don't think it was to question me about my former dalliances with the head of your Frumentarii."

"Dalliances? Who do you think you're kidding, girl? If he makes you shake like that, I'm willing to bet it was far more than a causal encounter you two shared," Caesar said, turning to smile at Vulpes, who didn't take his eyes off of Julia.

"Lord Caesar," Vuples' spoke, a hint of violence coating the edge of the smooth sound his throat made. "If I may, perhaps your guest would be more comfortable if I stepped outside of the tent."

Rolling his tongue around in his cheek, Caesar considered his servant's words. Part of him enjoyed watching such a powerful figure from the Mojave shaking like a leaf under the gaze of his servant. He had to admit, he was even a little jealous of the power Vuples seemed to have over this woman. In the end he needed something from Julia and if Vuples needed to remove his presence so she could work for him, so be it.

"You may leave only if the Courier wishes it," Caesar said, watching Julia sharply for how she would react.

"Your man may do as he sees fit, I am not beholden to him, nor anyone in this tent," Julia declared, looking up at the dictator for the first time sense she noticed Vuples standing next to him. Her gaze was strong and defiant, which pleased Caesar more than seeing her quiver in fear did at this moment.

"Very well, Vuples may stay if he wishes. I have to say you either must be the most foolish woman ever born, to come here to face a man she fears to the point of shaking and his King, or your braver than I thought. After I heard you had helped those two bit hoodlums The Kings, clearing up NCR patrols so that they could beef up deployment at the Dam, well….Let me just say that I had my doubts about your willingness to come here."

"My safety was guaranteed. A lot of offers are at my door and I want to be able to say I'm making the right choice, when I make one."

Caesar settled back into his chair, seeming satisfied with her response. He waved his left hand over towards Julia's right. She turned to see Benny tied up and on bended knee, looking at her like he was trying to play this whole situation off as cool.

"I assume that's the other reason you came here," Caesar said, "That and the chip I found in his pocket. You see, that chip has the sigil of the Lucky 38 printed on its surface. That same Sigil is located on a pair of doors located inside of a building that was here before I was. Now I've tried to blast this door open, cut it open, and force it open with a pneumatic jack. Nothing seems to make it budge, but there is a hole in a machine next to it, with a slit in it just big enough to take this rather bizarre poker chip."

"Why don't you just get to it and tell me what you want me to do," Julia almost growled at Caesar, wanting out of this room and away from any crazy schemes the dictator was hatching.

"For someone who was just quaking with fear before me, you sure had a sudden change of heart. I'd suggest cutting out the bitchy act before I show you what happens to people who annoy me. I don't want you to do anything. You are going to follow my orders to the letter, do you understand young lady?"

"Yes," she said as she looked back down at the floor, knowing this was a fight she couldn't win.

"You're going to march over to that Weather Monitoring Station, put this chip in the slot ,and destroy anything you find down there, understand? If you try to deceive me I'll know, and you'll pay in ways worse than anything you can imagine. Just in case you think I'm bluffing, know that if you even talk back to me again, I'll make sure Vuples is the one to dole out your punishment."

"I understand Lord Caesar," she said, getting a sympathetic look from Benny.

"As for the man who shot you in the head, once you complete this mission you can choose what you want to happen to him. I discovered him trying to infiltrate my Legion dressed as one of my soldiers. The punishment for that is death, but I'm willing to reward you with the ability to choose the method of his demise."

"Thanks," Julia responded, her emotion just vague enough Caesar couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic. "Guess I'd better get over to that Weather Monitoring Station before it gets to dark out. I have a funny feeling whatever is inside, isn't that cuddly."

"See that you do," Caesar said, pressing his hand to his head as if the conversation had exhausted him. Making note of the way Caesar pinched his eyes as if he was in pain, Julia made a dash for the tent, yelling for Veronica and crew to join her. Moving so fast on the hope she could make it to the doors with the Lucky 38 symbol on them before Vuples could catch up with her to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was peaking over the horizon when Julia walked out of the weather station. She was marred by a few nears misses from the insane robots below in the factory, totally dirty, but otherwise healthy. EDE was really the worse for the wear; the small robot had taken a laser blast to his chassis and was now a black sooty mess.

"I promise dude, the first thing I'll do in New Vegas is clean you up," Julia said to EDE.

"Beepity Chirp," The robot responded kindly.

"I'm exhausted," Veronica said, "I wonder if they will let us sleep in a tent for a couple of hours as a reward for…"

"So glad you didn't finish that sentence," Julia said to Veronica, while she looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"The ground shook pretty hard. Probably everyone in camp felt like there was an explosion," Veronica said, looking around at all of the Legionaries in the area, realizing one of them could have heard her and might suspect that they hadn't blown up the insides of the vault.

"I have the platinum chip and the door locked behind us," Julia said, trying to comfort her, both of them a little unhinged by having to fight torrents of crazy robots so they could go lie to the most dangerous man in the Mojave.

"I know, the rest should be a synch right?" Veronica laughed, hoping to hide her discomfort.

"Oh yeah, easy as pie…Oh shit," Julia said as she turned to face Veronica, ignoring a man in a coyote hat walking towards them. "Please tell me Vuples is not coming this way."

"Does Vuples wear a really stupid hat, and have cheekbones that would but any woman to shame?"

"Crap, crap, crap, crap."

"Can I have a word with you," the sharp voice of Vulpes Inculta said, turning Julia to face him.

"I don't think you're really asking," She mumbled, looking at the ground again. Angry she couldn't face him.

"Martina Groesbeck is an informant working for the Legion. She's staying in the Vault Hotel right now, but I fear that the Omerta's are about to close in on her. I want you to go to the Vault Hotel and makes sure she isn't harmed by the Omerta's."

"I'll see if I can make the time," Julia said, annoyed.

"I don't recall telling you this was optional," Vuples responded, his disappointments in her making Julia feel frightened. Before she could say anything to counter his statement, Vuples walked away from Julia, leaving her to sputter incoherent words at his back.

"So that's Vuplesy," Veronica teased, 'The King is a way nicer guy, you should totally stay with him."

"I hope it's possible," Julia muttered, looking in the direction Vuples had walked off in. "Come on, let's go to the tent, I want to take advantage of him being gone."

* * *

><p>The boat ride back Veronica and Julia sat in silence, waiting for God to strike them dead, or at least inform Caesar that they were lying. The worry that some kind of signal from Fortification Hill would sound and cause the Cursor to turn the boat around was the thought obsessing both women.<p>

Excitement filled the friends, spreading to their less human companions, as the docks became visible off in the distance. This is when Julia had the horrible thought that Vuples, who had been absent from Caesar's tent, would be waiting there for her to step off, so he could snatch her away. Holding her breath, Julia looked around the docks and surrounding buildings, wishing her boogieman wasn't real.

"Thanks for seeing us across the river to safety," Veronica said to the Cursor.

"Ummm..You're welcome," He said in response. "Don't feel like you need to tip me."

"Two coins for the ferry man! Ah! My mom told me about this," Veronica said, pressing two bottle caps into Lucullus's hand, who held them up with a confused look on his face. Despite his reservations the Cursor pocketed the bottle caps and bruised himself loading some cargo onto his small rowboat.

"He was kidding Veronica," Julia said.

"Ohhhhh, I thought he was hinting that I had bad manners."

The two women startled as a loud "Ha" escaped from Lucullus as he walked down the dock to the house that held the head of Cottonwood Cove. Squeezing Veronica's arm, Julia looked over at her friend and giggled, "We made it, and we're safe."

"Not quite yet, we're going to have to get a good hundred yards from this dock before I'm going to feel even slightly safe."

"Yeah, let's scoot."

The two women marched off towards the rise in the cliffs that lead away from Cottonwood Cove. After the hike up the steep hill, Julia turned and looked at the small community humming beneath her. She smiled, the sun on her face felt great, and it was only a day's hike until she was back with the King.

Sensing her jubilation, Veronica let out a small laugh and said, "I can't believe we did it,"

"Me either," Julia responded, laughing harder than her friend was. "When I had to face that stuffy old coot, I thought he was going to see into my brain and know that I was fibbing, but no! He was convinced I'd followed his orders to a T. Even gave me new things to do for him. Idiot, his cockiness will be his undoing."

"Yeah he sounds like a real gem. I'm so glad you're not on his side," Veronica confessed.

"Me too," Julia said, looking at the sloping terrain ahead of them. "I'm too tired to do this Veronica, but we have to, don't we?"

"Depends on if you want to sleep in a comfy bed or not. May I suggest making camp half way between here and New Vegas? I think you can make it another night without your boyfriend."

"Yeah I probably can," Julia said, not wanting to voice her fear that Vuples might be out in the wastes waiting for her.

Almost like she could sense what Julia was thinking, Veronica put her hand on Julia's arm and said, "We'll have EDE on watch, he'll make noise if anything comes with in thirty feet."

"Yeah, thank God for small miracles and eye bots," Julia said, walking as quickly as she could muster.

* * *

><p>Finally at the gates of Freeside, the weary crew of wanderers let up a small cheer as the metal gates groaned and slid on their tracks. The group of Kings who normally hung out by the gate turned their heads and smiled as they recognized Julia and Veronica. Pacer, who was standing at the center of the crowd, whispered into the ear of one of his lackeys and the young man took off running down the street.<p>

"Great to see you back in one piece, how did it go on the other side of the river?" Pacer asked, his voice making Julia burn for King.

"Better than expected," Veronica answered, glowing as the two women locked arms and marched down the street. The gangsters followed, feeling like members of a very bizarre victory parade and taking some satisfaction in the fact they would see their boss light up for the first time sense his woman left.

King was waiting outside of the School of Impersonation, leaning back on the yellow tiled wall, trying not to look anxious. Rex rushed ahead of Veronica and Julia, barking and leaping around his owner, as if he was telling his version of his latest adventure. The King laughed as the dog went crazy.

"I see Rexy here missed me," he said, giving Julia his best lopsided grin.

"He's not the only one," Julia responded.

She walked over with her hands out, sliding her fingers through his heavily jelled hair. She made a small squeak as he dipped her, his lips tight against hers. A small cheer came from his gang members and several citizens who had stopped to watch the reunion, their partnership having become a welcome piece of gossip around town. Once The King let her go, Julia stood blushing at his side, not sure how to react to this much exaltation on her behalf.

"I hope you gave that Caesar the ole' one-two, on the behalf of all of us here at Fresside," The King kidded, causing the gathering crowd to cheer.

"Well, I can't say all of what happened," Julia said, hoping the crimson on her face would fade soon. The crowd booed a little, mostly in a kidding way. "What I can tell you is that my actions have always and will always be for the good of the citizens of Fresside. Sense I came to this place, it has come to be a home to me and it is my fervent vow that I will do everything I can to assure each and every one of you remains free."

The crowd went a little crazy clapping and thanking Julia, who felt more and more humbled by their love. She never meant to become such a political figure and she hoped her words were just vague enough that she hadn't tied a noose around her neck with any faction, except maybe Legion.

As the crowd began to disperse and King pushed Rex into the School of Impersonation, Julia thought she caught a man watching her out of the corner of her eye. Ignoring it for paranoia, she followed her lover into his building, Veronica and EDE still in tow. Once Rex was safely stowed in The Kings room, the three humans and floating robot walked across the street to the Atomic Wrangler.

Eager for a drink to celebrate her fooling Caesar and avoiding another show down with Vuples, Julia ordered a round of whiskey for the bar. The patrons lifted their glasses to the courier and made short work of the shots. Francine Garret eyed the Courier as she knocked back her booze, but quickly turned her attention to the glasses behind the bar.

"So, what did you do while I was gone King?" Julia asked.

"Funny, is that what he tells everyone his name is?" Francine laughed from behind the bar.

"Now don't mind her Julia. Francine and I used to date when I was real young, before I was head of the Kings. She thinks knowing my given name was Wesley will cause me to get embarrassed or something, but she's wrong. Guess the old bird's still in love with me."

"No, and I'm not old," Francine said as she turned away from the group to continue rubbing down the glasses. Her brother James shrugged as the patrons looked at him for some kind of response.

"I think Wesley's a nice name," Veronica said. "Seems to suite you, anyways."

"Yeah, well, I don't much like people calling me it anymore. So try to keep yourself proper and I'll do the same."

"I like King better," Julia flirted, catching a smoldering look from her man.

"You know, I'd like to sit here drinking all night," Veronica said, "but I don't have half the liquor tolerance Cass does."

"I'll have one of my men take you to the Casino," The King said, raising his hand over his head to call Pacer over.

"No, I should do it," Julia said, putting her arm on The King's shoulder. "She's my companion and we've already come this far together, I feel like it's my job to take her back. Plus I could use to swing by and talk to my friend in the Tops."

Instantly Kings face went from all smiles to gloomy, making Julia wish she didn't have so much to do to assure the freedom of the New Vegas area.

"Sure, do whatever you need to. Just promise me you'll come back here as soon as you can," He responded diplomatically.

"I'm so sorry," She said, her heart hurting.

"Don't be, we both have people to take care of and we'd be stupid to put romance in front of what needs to get done. Plus, I think we both have a lot of years to spend together, I can give the Mojave a couple of days."

"This is why I love you. You're the best man I've ever met."

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing, cept that you were the best girl I've ever met."

With those words he kissed her again, the sweetness of her scent filling his nose and making him wish he could just throw the courier over his shoulder and walk off with her. She smiled as she pulled away, letting him know that it was causing her a lot of pain to walk out the door.

"I'm going to be back really soon, I promise," she said, with Veronica behind her looking apologetic.

"You'd better. Hate to think you were lying to me this whole time."

Putting her hands over hear heart and smiling, Julia backed out the door into the night, Veronica following her. She quickly hurried to the Lucky 38, stopping to fill the rest of her companions in on what happened, Boone looked particularly pleased with her efforts to thwart the Legion. Wanting to get back to The King, Julia made her excuses and left the casino soon after so she could get her meeting with YesMan over before it got too late.

Entering the tops, Julia had a funny feeling that something had gone horribly wrong. She tapped her foot waiting for the elevator and told herself the unease was her having commanded Caesar to execute Benny on the cross for the crime of shooting her in the head. Figuring she was home free, Julia tried to calm her paranoia by leisurely walking to Benny's former suite. Unlocking the door, Julia felt a warm breath on her neck, and a hand slid along her arm, closing over the hand that had just unlocked the door.

"Step inside," he ordered her, "and don't make a sound or I'll gut you like the traitor you are."

Knowing what she'd see if she looked behind her, Julia just followed his orders and moved into the room quietly. Once she was inside Vuples closed the door and stared at her.

"You know what to do," he said.

She nodded slowly and removed her back pack and weapons. She hesitantly looked over towards the closet, happy that at least the door was shut so YesMan wouldn't be visible to Vuples. She then placed her hands on her head and sunk down to her knees. She suddenly remembered her promise to return to the King as soon as she could and prayed she wouldn't let him down.


	7. Chapter 7

_I haven't been updating this as fast, i'm posting it to the KinkMeme first. The following is pretty dark, but it gets lighter after this._

* * *

><p>"I thought we were past this by now," Vuples said as he pulled an amber bottle out of the cabinet, poured the liquid into a glass, and knocked back the drink.<p>

"I thought you guys weren't supposed to do that," Julia said, defiant.

"I see you still haven't learned all of your lessons. I have mastered my control over my senses, therefore I can indulge in the profligate vices and remain untainted. You, on the other hand, become intoxicated from just the touch of one of these degenerates."

"I'm so tired of speeches from you Legion boys," she groaned into the carpet.

"Maybe if you'd listen to our wisdom I wouldn't have to keep repeating myself. I know you don't remember what happened after the divide, but I know you remember Nipton, Novac, and those two precious times on the strip," he said, each word a dagger in her chest.

"I thought you had finally come to your senses, accepted your place at my side, you bare my mark after all. Yet when you came before Caesar you were obstinate, obviously fighting the chains that bind you to me. You might cut off your hand to escape me, Julia, but no man is ever going to be able to shield you from me when I finally come to claim what is mine."

"I guess this is what you call coming for me…sneaking up behind me in a hotel while I am alone for the first time in weeks. What, were you to scared of what would happen if you'd shot at me in the street in front of the Kings?"

The bold speech she addressed him with angered Vuples, causing him to lift up the glass he had been drinking from, and bring it crashing down at his feet. The loud sound caused Julia to instinctively flinch, closing her eyes and refusing to open them until she felt fairly sure nothing would be launched at her head. Of course that meant she'd just given Vuples exactly what he wanted, initializing the next phase of his torment.

"You forget yourself, whore. You address me as if we are equals, which is the first mistake you made. The second was to so brazenly flaunt your affair with that dissolute libertine that calls himself The King. I already knew of your little..how did you word it…'dalliance' with the head of that licentious group of hoodlums. Mark my words Julia, you will never see him again. He puts these stupid ideas in your head, like that you're loved, or that he can somehow take care of you. He doesn't see you for the wanton strumpet I know you to be. I can forgive your indulging in some male comfort after spending so long outside of my presence, but it's high time you realize this thing with The King can't last. For a profligate he has a strange sense of morality and eventually he'll realize the polluted well he's drinking from."

"He loves me," she whispered, "and you can't deal with it because you don't even know what that word means. Because if you ever loved me you'd see that he makes me happy, that we can have a future together you could never give me, and you'd just let me go."

"I could lose as million things, Julia," Vuples said, his hand over his heart in a mockery of sympathy. "but I can't lose you. I could surrender the world, everything I've ever fought for, if I thought the person receiving it was worthy. Mark my words woman, you are mine, and no one on this side of the river is more capable of handling the scarlet woman I see trembling before me, getting wetter with every word I speak. Search yourself; you know the truth better than I do. I can offer you a level of satisfaction you will never find in your lover."

"You can offer me all of the pain and sorrow I can stand," she said, still staring at the floor, her hands growing heavy on top of her head.

"How convenient, I was going to make you tell me how you wanted your first reminder dealt out. Pain it is then," he said, removing his belt from the expensive suit he was wearing.

Loosening the colonel tie from his neck, Vuples stepped forward and looked down at Julia, who pretended to be examining the wallpaper. He reached down, placing his finger on her chin, and lifted her head slowly, until her eyes were looking deep into his.

"Know that you made me do this," he said, his voice like a cat's purr. "Stand up, take off all of your clothing, and stand with your arms against the wall."

"Please, just let me go," she begged,

He responded by striking her hard in the face, using the back of his hand. She caught her head before it lynched too painfully, but felt her eye start to puff up immediately. "Have fun explaining that to the citizens of Freeside. Now do as I say, before you make this any worse than it has to be."

A little afraid of the anger Vuples seemed to possess in this moment, his muscle tense and controlled like a wild cat stalking its prey, she chose to obey him. She reached down and took off her clothes, revealing a small scorch mark on her side where one of the robots had grazed her with its laser. Once she was bare before him, she turned and placed both hands on the wall, holding her breath, knowing that nothing she could do or say would make him stop this now that it had begun.

"Count," he ordered, reaching back with the belt, using his forearm to control where the leather made contact with her back.

Having yet to grow used to this, Julia yelped a little from the sting, and said loud enough to please him, "One."

Satisfied with her behavior, Vuples drew the belt back and struck her again, this time putting all of his force into the blow. Julia shook with the pain searing up through her body, a red welt appearing on the skin slowly, and she groaned, "Two."

Bringing the corded leather belt down again and again on her flesh, sparing Julia nothing, Vuples finally stopped when the count had reached twenty five or so. Panting, he stumbled backwards, watching her crumple onto the floor, her fingers trailing along the marks he'd left on her. He could tell he wasn't being as careful as he normally was, bruises were drawing up from her arms and legs.

"That will let The King know who it is you really belong to," He said, "as if the ass tattoo wasn't a big enough hint."

"I hate you," she whispered, unable to move without pain shooting up her arms and legs. Of course Vuples didn't care.

Having caught his breath, he walked over, grabbed Julia by the hair, and threw her on the bed.

"Normally I'd bother with a little more foreplay, but sense you've been acting like a cat in heat, I thought it best to remind you that slavery will be the result of your continued defiance of Caesar's plan."

Waiting to see if Julia had any smart comebacks, Vuples felt satisfied that he had gotten his point across. She was property, and how well that property was treated depended entirely on how it behaved. He'd pulled her aside in Nipton, after seeing her there with the scar on her head, oblivious to who he was or what they had shared. That was when he knew her debasement would be his life's work and it was worked he enjoyed very much.

Tired of waiting, he pried her legs open, and unzipped his fly. Freeing himself from his pants, he shoved his cock into her, pushing his hand down on her solar plexus to pin her, as he started to thrust in and out of her as hard as he could. Finally she gave him what he really wanted, and started crying, thick salty tears running down her face, it was beautiful.

Turning her over on her knees, he beat himself down onto her, like a hard summer rain, drop after drop after drop. He couldn't tell if the noise she was making was a sob or a moan, either way it served to arouse him further. Tired of her primary cavity he set into the next, taking his own satisfaction as he saw fit, caring little for how his toy felt about the situation. This made her fight against him a little bit, he responded by leaning in and biting her shoulder, hard, to the point he was surprised blood didn't ooze out. Julia didn't respond, she just laid their still as a corpse, afraid moving would provoke him further.

"This should be an adequate reminder of what a dirty woman you have become," he said, their flesh making a hard popping noise as it slammed against his.

"You're right," she confessed, "you were always right about me."

It was then that he knew she was truly broken. She wouldn't go back to her lover, even if she had the confidence; she'd be too ashamed of how he'd raked her across him. Reaching down, he took her earlobe in his teeth, tugging on the soft flesh, and emitted a groan into her ear as he reached his climax inside of her.

Rolling off of Julia, Vuples placed his hand on his stomach and breathed out, feeling satisfied. Julia sat upon the edge of the bed, facing away from him, her hair hiding her face with its curly tendrils.

"You may go to the bathroom to clean yourself and finish anything I may not have," he said, feeling generous.

Saying nothing, Julia moved into the bathroom and turned on some water. A few minutes later she emerged with a wet towel in her hand, and made short work of cleaning him up. Vuples felt satisfied she took to this kind of task so naturally, and allowed her extra time to tend to her own needs in the other room.

The shower turned on, and the room started to fill with foggy moisture. Vuples took this as his cue to leave, adjusting his tie, and putting his hat back on. He stepped into the bathroom, pulling back the curtain on a frightened looking Julia, the marks on her body deepening in color due to the hot water.

"Go to him again, taste his lips even, and I will kill him while you watch."

"I understand," she said, tears mixing with the water and escaping down the drain, along with her dreams and hopes.

"Of course you do," he said. "Oh, and while I remember, don't worry about Martina…Sense I'm in town I'll take care of it myself."

"Thank you," she said, the only words she could think to mutter, as Vuples walked out of the hotel room into the night.

Toweling herself off, Julia slipped her clothing back on, making pain filled hisses as the fabric pulled across the lashes on her back. She walked over to the door to the computer closet, pulling it open, and sitting in the space between the doorway and the next room. YesMan twirled back from the door, trying to make it look like he hadn't been eavesdropping.

"So you heard everything," she said, her hair hanging over her face, masking the dejection filling her features.

"Well, these walls are awful thin. Guess that's the thing you weren't telling me about," YesMan said with a note of sympathy in his voice.

"How can you ever tell anyone about….that."

"Well, I imagine it would be a really difficult conversation, but I'm sure you could have it. Probably your boyfriend would understand once he saw those marks on your arms."

"You heard Vuples…If I go back to him, he's dead."

"See, this is where I can help you. Keep working for me and we can make it to where Vuples can't get in the gates. If he somehow manages to survive the Battle of Hoover Dam we can put his face in the Securitron facial recognition software matrix and he'd probably get blown up by a missile."

"I wish it was that easy."

"Oh it is. He seems pretty mad though, maybe you should think about taking some work out of town for about a month or so. Give that jerk some time to cool off. I bet by the time you got back you'd feel loads better and we can deal with this Legion mess then."

"Maybe you're right…I don't know how much longer I can take his lessons…"

"Eeeeeexaaaaactly," YesMan said, his enthusiasm giving Julia a little hope.

"Do me a favor?"

"What's that Ms. Julia?"

"Don't ever tell anyone what you overheard, no matter what…I don't think I could live with myself if King ever found out."


	8. Chapter 8

"You need to talk some sense into her, "Veronica pleaded, "Even Boone told her she's acting like a jack ass. She's covered in bruises and she won't tell us why… Something happened and I think it's that Inculta."

"What the hell is an Inculta?" King asked the young woman with the stringy brown hair.

"He's…He's…Oh God she never told you," Veronica said. "Why wouldn't she tell you?"

"Let me guess, he's the other man," King said, running his fingers through his hair, trying to make sure the pompadour he normally wore curled the way it was supposed to. What veronica didn't know was that he'd stayed up most of the night waiting for Julia to get back, when dawn came and she hadn't shown he slept for a few hours before getting up to tend to business.

Not sure he could carry this conversation on for much longer; King tilted his head to the right and looked at Veronica a lot like a bird considering a new object. The young woman who had come to him first thing this morning was obviously debating telling him something that made her very uncomfortable. She slipped her arms down in her leather armor, adjusting it so that she felt more comfortable, and sighed.

"You know what, spare me," the King said, standing up from his chair, "I'll try to catch her on her way out of the city. If she doesn't want to tell me herself, I don't want to know. I've been fooled before and if she wants to leave me lonely tonight, that's fine, she can run off on some caravan trip and forget we ever met."

Having said his peace, King stood from his usual table and walked towards the door, leaving Veronica dumb struck in his wake.

"I think she's ashamed to tell you he's a high up in the Legion," Veronica shouted as he walked out, wanting The King to understand and not be mad at Julia. "He feels like he owns her and he just takes her, I don't think she's ever really wanted his advances. She's too scared of him to tell him no."

"If my friends blurted my secrets out like that, I'd never talk to them again," The King said, just wanting Veronica to leave him alone so he could face Julia one on one.

"No, I have to do it my way," The King said to himself as he stepped out of the door into cracked streets of Freeside. He whistled and a few of his men walked at his side, a wall of greased hair and leather strutting down the boulevard. He stopped at the gate to The Strip, King had been inside before, but wanted to meet her on his own turf.

The Securitrons were quick to chase the King and his Hoodlums over to the side away from the gate and he waited there leaning against a wall. Veronica had joined him after a couple of minutes, sulking on the wall next to him while they waited. Very little was said for the next hour when Julia exited the gates, making a beeline for the desert.

"There she is," Veronica pointed, The King nodded.

"You kids stay here, I need to handle this alone."

Jogging to catch up with Julia, King reached out and caught her by the elbow, turning her to face him. The only thing he could see when she spun around was a huge black eye staring back at him. Taking a step backwards out of shock, King followed Julia's swollen eye to where his hand was resting on her arm, thick purple lines raising from her skin where she'd obviously been struck repeatedly with something. Mentally she cursed her choice to wear a short sleeve shirt.

"Who did this terrible thing to you," he said in awe, Veronica's words about Inculta flooding back into his head.

"Nobody…Nobody hurt me. I did it to myself. Now do you need something from me? I have to meet up with this caravan by the end of today or I'll miss out on my chance to make some quick caps."

"That's a load of crap and we both know it, there is no way you could do this to yourself. Tell me who it was and I'll take care of them for you. Nobody hurts my girl and gets away with it."

"Exactly," she said, wincing like his words had caused her more pain then whatever had made the marks, "Nobody did this to me. You'd be smart to remember that Mr. King."

"Don't be like that baby; I waited for you all night… I can't live with myself if I don't do something about this. Why don't you come with me into The School and we'll talk about it. I promise, no funny business, it's breaking my heart to see you like this."

"Let me go," she said, unable to look at him and not sounding convicted.

"You know I can't ever do that."

"For your own sake, you'd better," she said, turning to look him in the eye, something angry and dark lurking behind her glare. It was a threat, he just wasn't sure he understood what she was implying.

"I love you too much to let you leave like this; I don't care what the consequences are."

"I do. I care, and because I care, I'm telling you, let me go. Forget about me. I won't be back for awhile and I see Veronica already told you as much, try to meet someone else who actually loves you."

The way she couldn't look him in the eye when she said the last part let King know she didn't mean what she said, but he released her arm none the less. Standing tall and stoic in the street, King watched as she turned around and walked away from him without saying another word.

Unwilling to let those be the last words he said to her, he shouted, "Fine, when you come back I'll still be here, but don't expect things to be the way they were."

"I know they won't be," she whispered to herself, starting to cry yet again, "I'm counting on it."

* * *

><p>"I see you made it safely to the cave, Follows Chalk continues to prove himself as a worthy guide and scout," Graham said as Julia approached him timidly. He wasn't really looking at her, and it made Julia feel like a scared child forced to talk to an angered parent. She rubbed her sweaty hand on her pants leg and turned her head to look at the Tribal who had showed her the way her, smiling nervously hoping he'd prompt her for what to do or say.<p>

Julia had followed her a caravan going to New Canaan from a place just north of New Vegas. She had hoped that this would get her out of the way of trouble for awhile, and took the Caravan owners caution not to speak of Joshua Graham as a courtesy extended to the New Canaanites by people who did business with them. When the traders she had traveled with were besieged by White Legs on the road, everyone had been slaughtered but her. Julia was saved by retreated backwards to find a capable Dead Horse Scout who was also a crack shot. When the young tribal had told her she would have to meet Caesar's former Legate to see what he wanted to do with her, she almost puked in fear.

When the girl offered no comment to his greeting, Graham put down the gun he was loading and peered over the desk at Julia. His forward scouts had given him the news that this woman as a Courier from the Mojave who seemed to be playing a critical part in the battle to come for Hoover Dam. Yet as he looked at her, she turned her head and did everything she could to avoid his gaze. She was afraid of him in a way that made no sense and the way she stood, broken and covered in bruises stirred something primal in him that made him grip the chair.

Examining her closer he could see a faded black eyes and marks made from a belt or odd shaped whip lining her arms. He stiffened the skin on his nose, causing the bandages on his face to ride up awkwardly, the way she refused to stare at him made Graham remember the smell of fires and the sound of war drums after the Legion had sacked and pillaged yet another tribe. How many women had stood in the dirt like this one, their lives ripped from them, their souls ground to dust along with the bones of anyone they ever cared for, all at his command?

"You're not the Courier I expected to have come for me," Graham muttered hoping to distract himself before he did or said something foolish. "It is unfortunate that your caravan was destroyed, but perhaps your coming here at this time is a sign that God has bigger plans for you."

"I never expected to meet Caesar's former Legate sitting at a table loading guns," she managed from under a rug of dark curly hair. "You're supposed to be dead…"

"The fires that consumed me also cleansed me of the hatred that filled my soul. God brought me back to my people, their prodigal son, so that I could once again seek his forgiveness. I have put my old ways aside and now seek to serve the lord as his weapon. I strive to save an innocent people from creatures working at the behest of my old master, if I asked you to help me, would you be interested?"

The woman sighed hard, wringing her fingers as if she felt truly torn at this moment of decision. She looked over at Graham slowly, like a slave, making sure her eyes would not offend him should they come to rest on his body. He tried to smile under the white bandages covering his face and body, hoping to assure her that he was not out to hurt her. Something was wrong with this woman.

"It would greatly displease someone I know if I were to help you, so I can't think of anything I'd rather do more. Perhaps some God has sent me to you, so that I may have a small taste of revenge and retain my life afterwards."

When Julia smiled at Graham, he could see that something twisted was eating at her soul. She was afire as he once was; only she didn't have the bandages to show for it. Looking at her, he still felt the old urge to dominate and destroy, so he did what he had learned to depend on in times of great temptation; he said a silent prayer in his head. "God, may you guide me that I show this woman the salve that is your healing light. She comes to me burning with hatred as I returned to New Cannan so few years ago. I trust that you have shown me a version of myself that I might set her on the path to righteousness I found only after being cast into the canyon. Help me in this, dear lord, that I shall not fall unto evil again. Amen."

"What is it you would have me do," Julia asked him, getting emotions under control at last.

"I'll give you a list of things I need you to find. The Dead Horses and Sorrows are superstitious and won't go into old world places. After that you can talk to Daniel. Your mission is simple, to facilitate the escape of the Sorrows from Zion while my Dead Horses and I hold off the White Legs. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I have a gun and a grudge against servants of Caesar…I don't think I've ever been more ready in my life."

"Then I shall thank God that he saw the wisdom to steer you down my path. He is wise in all things, after all."

"I don't think I know your God, Canaanite."

"Perhaps this would be a better conversation for Daniel, he has a sensitive way that I am lacking."

Moving her head up and down in acknowledgement, Julia turned and headed out of the caves, entering her assignments from Graham into her PipBoy. She stopped as Follows Chalk came up to her and told her that Graham had sent him to accompany her. She looked the boy up and down, his association with Graham making her weary of him, but she grunted that he could come along despite herself.

"Tell me what do you think of Graham?" Julia asked as they started out on their Journey.

"I understand he used to be a fierce man, terrible in action and design. He has changed though, he is still a fierce man, but he has healed much of what made him terrible in the Legion."

"Let us hope your words prove true," Julia responded, walking into the river entrance that would lead them towards their first destination.


	9. Chapter 9

Julia looked up from the river floor of one of Zion's Valleys. The majestic red rocks curved and folded over head, revealing the illusion that people and creatures were wrapped in the rocks. The natives even had names for some of these rocks, believing spirits to have shaped them in this fashion. She related to the rocks, tall and unmoving, yet slowly eaten away by the very air that moved around them. After the caravan was attacked and she was thrown into yet another political struggle, Julia felt like she would crumble soon, falling down into this river and sinking to the bottom for the rest of eternity.

"Might as well get started," She muttered as she stood up, pulling the towel from around herself, and walked slowly into the river, submerging her sore muscles in the water.

Once she was up to her neck, Julia turned her head back and dipped her hair into the water, and sighed up at the clear blue sky.

"You didn't tell me you used to be a slave," A voice sounded from the riverbed. She knew instantly it was Graham.

Covering herself she turned to look at the bandaged man standing over at the water's edge, looking at her. Fear sunk into her chest and swam around inside. Here was a man more powerful and deadly than Vuples had ever been, a monster capable of surviving certain death to walk around amongst the living. She wished she could read his expression so she'd know how much danger she was in, of course he'd trapped her there completely vulnerable, in the water without weapon or armor.

"You did tell me that I'd be allowed to at least bathe in private."

"Well, I assumed you'd bring a bucket into a cave like most of the natives do. I understand your urges, however; when I change my bandages I like to do it out here, I feel like God see's my suffering and allows the light of his forgiveness to help cleanse me of the things I've done. Zion is his most beautiful creation and how could I be any closer to him than I am here?"

Still covering herself in the water, Julia just floated there, her head only barely over the water enough to make her comfortable.

"I didn't see the mark next to the X very well, but whoever it is must be high ranking to have his own sigil. So has Caesar become so desperate that he has sent a woman here to execute me…You're not his usual Courier, but a woman would be low of my list of suspects."

"I don't work for Caesar. I'd rather die than help him. Plus, if I wanted to kill you I'd have tried by now," she grumbled.

"You reminded me of a slave when you walked into my cave and couldn't look me in the eye… Who is it that owns you?" he asked, needing more reassurance than just her good word.

"Does it really matter…He's letting me go free..for now…and if I have it my way I'll be dead before he comes to take me, probably at his hand for betraying the Legion."

"I can't afford to let you walk around here among the people I've sought to protect; not knowing who it is you really are."

Not one to hesitate in the face of conflict, Graham walked into the water towards Julia, who tried to put a few feet between the two of them out of a sense of self preservation. Reaching at her, he caught her hand, lifting her up out of the water by her wrist, dragging her closer to the shore. Fear froze Julia in place; she struggled only to stay on her tiptoes so she didn't take both of them backwards into the drink. Graham spun her slowly like a ballerina, so he could see the mark on her backside. Seeing that it was a Fox located next to the tale tell red X he released her immediately. Julia made a beeline for the towel she had brought to dry herself with, wrapping it around her wet body; she covered her face and refused to look at Graham, soft tears of humiliation rolling down her cheeks.

"Him," was the only words that Graham could manage.

Watching her for any sign of danger at her secret being revealed, Graham began to feel uncomfortable as he saw that she made no move to defend herself, but instead started crying like a wounded child. A voice in his head told him that this was a human desperate to know the love that is God's mercy and he approached her slowly, least he startle her and cause her to do something foolish.

"You know that Vulpes means fox I assume. When I first met him, I told Caesar that the boy should have his name changed to something meaning rat," Graham said as he sat down next to her, trying to seem sympathetic.

"I think even that Jesus guy in that book Daniel gave me would have a hard time forgiving him," Julia grumbled. "He has this control over me…When I'm near him I can't do anything to protect myself. It's like he took all the brave things in me and broke them, then laughed."

"He always liked his job a little too much. That one is lost even more than Caesar is, he delights in his sin to the point of complete decadence. As much evil as I ever participated in, I never relished it the way Vuples does, and maybe in that fashion he deserves to be named after a dog. You could smell the stink of his soul days before he came near you."

"That's not the worst of it even," Julia said, playing with the skin on the back of her hand out of bad habit. "I met a good man in Freeside…He runs a gang that actually works to make things better for people. He made me, better…"

"Go on," Graham said, his raised eyebrow slightly visible from under the bandages.

"Vuples told me if I ever see him again, that he'll kill him, and make me watch. I loved him too much to ever let that happen. So I was cruel to him so he'd let me go."

Pushing his hands together as if he was praying, Graham said softly, "God forgive me for all of the people I have hurt through my actions. I beg you that someday these people helping Caesar will find their own peace."

"I don't think prayer alone will solve this problem," Julia said. "Jesus never actually killed anyone after all, when that guard got his ear lopped off; he healed the guard and went with him."

"Yes, but we can still find comfort in the fact we can work as God's tools. Come with me Julia, stand with me in the water once again, let me push you into it saying the name of God, and when you emerge, you will be clean of the sin that has plagued you thus far. After this speak the name of God as you have spoken it to me, and he and I will help you put an end to this devil that hunts you in the night."

Placing her hand in Grahams, Julia rose and walked with him. Standing in the middle of the cool river that cut between the rocks here, Graham said a prayer to God, and then placed Julia under the clear stream. She opened her eyes for a second under the water, watching as a fish swam by, and then felt Joshua pull her from the river bottom. Gasping from air, the light from the sun seemed to cut down and blind her for a second. Julia rubbed her eyes and looked at Joshua, who was definitely smiling under his bandages, and felt the weight of the world fall from her shoulders away into the water.

"Hallelujah," she said as she looked at him, sincerely.

Patting her on the back, Graham said, "Naked I came from my mother's womb, and naked I will depart. The Lord gave and the Lord has taken away; may the name of the Lord be praised."

Looking down at her lack of clothing, Julia once again blushed at tried to cover herself from Graham, who simply laughed and walked to the shore. He walked into the cave, as Julia dashed to her towel and quickly put her clothes back on. The tall man emerged from the cave, and a long black .45 in his hand, he offered the butt to Julia. She took the gun, staring down the sleek length of it and looked at the Greek inscribed on the side curiously.

"It says: 'And the light shineth in darkness and the darkness comprehended it not.' I believe it is a solid reminder of the state you find yourself in with Vuples Inculta. He seeks you, as the shadow seeks the sun. He needs you to exist, but you can use this weapon to burn him out of existence. When you next meet, put a hole in him, making sure he can see that gun, for me, and let him limp home to tell his boss what you have. I promise it will solve more problems than you realize."

"Won't it put you in jeopardy?" she asked, her concern touching him.

"My sister, once the Sorrows are on the other side of the Grand Staircase, and you walk that road, alone, back to New Vegas, you will be in far more peril than I will ever be again."

"Thank you," she said, tucking the gun into her belt.

"No, it is I who should thank you. You reminded me of what my true role is as a New Canaanite is, and proved to me that I can resist certain…temptations. Now find some way back into the arms of your good man and we will call it even."

"King…his name is King, and I promise you that I'll find some way."

"Praise God in this and all things. Now come, we have to ready ourselves for war, the one constant in the Mojave."

* * *

><p>Walking out of Zion, Joshua and Daniel behind her forever, Julia stood on a rise and saw the towering buildings of New Vegas ahead of her, on the horizon. She pulled the gun Joshua Graham had given her and pointed at the Lucky 38's spire, she closed one eye, aimed, and whispered, "Bang."<p>

Moving slowly down the rocky ravine she entered the dark cave that leads back out of the mountain range to the north of New Vegas. She touched a metal foot locker as she exited the cave, shifting on her feet she looked around, realizing the last people to stand in this cave with here were all dead. Sighing she stepped out into the sunlight and walked back to Freeside, wondering exactly how she was going to get her life back from the monster who had haunted her all this time.

As she walked her heart beat out the glories of the sun, and the miracle that life had survived atomic hellfire to come to the point armies could once again fight. The organ ticked a desire beyond the salvation of New Vegas, it spoke to her of the need to have The King back in her life, and live free of Vulpes. She knew this would be no easy feat, but that with her last breath she would fight to see to it she was free to love whomever she wanted.

Arriving at the Lucky 38, Julia stepped off the elevator, the first person to greet her in her suite was Cass, who dropped what she was doing and walked over to pat her companion on the shoulder.

"Hey, you're looking good. How was the trip to Utah?"

"Is that Julia?" Veronica said as she rounded the door to the kitchen and smiled at her friend. Opening her arms Veronica pushed in for a hug, Julia squeezing her tight, enjoying the kind touch. EDE poked around from the kitchen door after Veronica and beeped a greeting at Julia.

"Beep back at'yah. The trip to Utah was…An experience. I met the Burned Man, Joshua Graham, and I think we had a lasting effect on each other. Like maybe he showed me something about myself I'd forgotten."

"Sounds like a mess," Veronica chirped.

"Boone, Arcade, and Raul went to get drinks at the Tops, said something about boys night," Cass said, "and Lilly's back at Jacobstown…She's just not good at dealing with city life."

"Fair enough," Julia said, "I'm glad they are all doing what makes them happy."

"I'm glad you came back, after what you said to King I was beginning to think you were going to stay gone," Veronica said.

"Can't do that," Julia responded, "I have to see to it that Vegas is free of tyrants. It won't happen if I rot away in some Utah canyon. Plus I realized something, I don't think I can live without King…I just need to find a way to make it up to him so that he'll forgive me and, uh, take care of my Inculta problem."

Veronica looked at Cass, who was very pointedly frowning. Crossing her arms Veronica leaned back a little bit, obviously hiding something from Julia. Frustrated, Julia asked, "What is it that you know that I don't?"

"Nothing," Cass said, "You know you broke his heart. Veronica here felt guilty about what happened, like Inculta attacked you that night because you took her back here, and she's been making us volunteer to help out The Kings where we can. She even brings your exboyfriend meals and tries to talk to him about the breakup, which I think just pisses him off, but he puts up with it for some reason."

"He's a good sport maybe?" Veronica said, trying to act like Cass's bluntness didn't sting a little.

"Maybe, or maybe he doesn't want to let us go because then he'd lose all he has left of you in his life. I don't know. Anyways he's not exactly happy about what happened. Can't say I blame him. Not to mention, and this has nothing to do with The Kings, but we all agreed that when and if you got back we needed to talk about your shitty relationship with that Legionary."

"He did beat you pretty bad," Veronica said, her voice upset a little bit.

"It took all of us fighting with him to keep Boone from going Inculta hunting," Cass added.

The Courier settled into a seat, exhaling hard through her nose as she realized she'd have to face this before her and her friends could move on. Julia cocked her head and laughed a little, rubbing her eyes so they wouldn't become watery when she tried to talk.

Finally Julia said, "Vuples sees me as a toy that he can use at his pleasure. I'm tired of being used. I promised Graham next time I saw him I'd use Graham's gun to put a hole in his hide."

"And?" Veronica added.

"I just need to do it. Next time I even think I see him I need to lift up this gun and fight for myself for a change. Nothing good can come of that man dominating my life anymore, not to mention what happened last time wasn't…It just should have never happened."

"He beat the living shit out of you then fucked you stupid is the impression I got," Cass said, "Well, fucked is probably a poor term, let's use the R word."

"What's the R word?" Veronica asked naively.

"Geez, Veronica," Cass complained.

"What? I just don't know what it is…"

"Just stop. Cass is right, what happened wasn't fully consensual, but I didn't say no either. It's a grey area at best and we can sit here all night talking about what happened or what didn't happen, but in the end it just happened. I wish it didn't, but it did. I don't know what fucked up thing happened in my past to make me attracted to someone like Vuples, but he's not going away unless I forcefully extract him. I don't want him, but I know one day he'll come for me, and drag me off to be a slave or his wife, or something equally awful. I don't want that, I want King, and I just pray that after all this has happened he'll still have me at his side."

"He's trying to forget that he loves you Julia," Veronica said, "but I don't think he can. He puts on a tough face, but we all know he's hurting; he just doesn't flash that crooked smile as much as he used to."

"I'm glad he could carry on," Julia said.

"I'm glad you could too," Cass said, "don't sell yourself short, most women would be crippled by what happened to you."

"Laying down and dying never seemed like a real option," Julia kidded. "Now I just have to figure out how to pick up the pieces. I've still got a few things to do for YesMan, maybe that will help me clear my head so I can figure out what needs to be done."

"It's a start," Veronica reassured while Cass just nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Walking through the desert after helping the boomers the Courier glanced behind her to see her train of companions and make sure everyone was accounted for. She narrowed her eyes a little as she realized Boone was slowly hiking up between the lot of them to get to the front. Normally taking the rear position so his sniper skills were best used, Boone moving up towards could only mean that he intended to talk to her. It wasn't that Boone was mean or a bad friend, but he wasn't a brilliant conversationalist and most of the time when they talked it was uncomfortable.

Finally the sniper met her at the front of the line and said, "Hey."

"Need something Boone?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about that King guy. You know I overheard some of his guys saying they enter this talent contest at the Tops every year. Think it's next week. Maybe you should go."

"That's a really great idea Boone!" Veronica sounded from behind the Courier, scaring Julia and Boone half to death. The Brotherhood Scribe had jogged her way up closer when she saw Boone moving up, unable to contain her curiosity.

"Urm, Veronica, did you know anything about this?" Julia asked suspiciously.

"I told her about it the other night," Boone said, making Julia feel pretty sure Veronica had put him up to this.

"Yeah, well, I don't see how me showing up to see some gangsters sing is going to help with anything."

"You're being pretty narrow minded boss," Raul added from just over Veronica's shoulder.

Stopping the parties advancement towards New Vegas, Julia looked around to make sure the spot seemed fairly safe. Not seeing anything threatening, Julia motioned to the rest of them to come closer, this being better than continuing to startle her by running up behind to eavesdrop.

"Figured if you assholes were going to plot behind my back we might as well hash out your plan so I don't have to decipher any more codes. P.S. sending Boone as your messenger? Might as well have gone to get Lily so she could call me Jimmy and take me to get ice-cream from the rat meat vendor."

"He never did have any ice-cream," Boone muttered.

"Picked upon that, did yah genius?" Cass responded.

"I guess we just figured after we went to all that trouble to get that Caravan girl together with Jack you'd be a little more sympathetic," Veronica grumbled, drawing circles in the dirt with her foot.

"Don't get me wrong, it was hard," Julia said, "I thought about him the entire time…Same when I realized Boone was staying up half the night sharing sniping tips with Raquel."

Rubbing the back of his neck Boone said, "She hates me a little less than she does you."

"You don't owe me an explanation. So what is this magical plan you hatched while I was busy trying to save the Mojave?"

"Well, The King always has his boys try out at this competition," Veronica started with a very excited tone to her voice. "The Tops really only does it so they could snap up any talent that might be out there, but The King wants the Mojave to hear the Original King's music."

"So you want me to?"

"Sit down next to him and buy him a drink?" Veronica said.

"You're not going to meet him outside of The School of Impersonation and have him talk to you for any length of time," Cass said. "So we thought we should push you to approach him when you could have a nice talk and he couldn't get up and walk away so easy."

Taking in a deep breath through her nose, Julia turned and looked at the towers on the Horizon again. She smoothed her hair under her hat and adjusted her hips so that the right one swung out. "Guess it can't hurt to try."

"I knew you'd see the light," Veronica said, squeezing Julia's shoulder.

"Hold on a second guys," Boone said, crouching down.

"Yeah, I saw it too hombre," Raul said, "but my knees don't bend as well as they used too, so don't mind me if I stand."

Everyone in the group pulled their weapons and turned to look where Boone was facing. Surveying the landscape, all that could be seen was a pile of rocks edging the mountains and the dry desert floor next to it. Shuffling her feet, Julia watched as Veronica ran forward and pulled some binoculars from her pack and scanned the horizon.

"I don't see anything," Cass said.

"I thought I saw something, like a reflection on the horizon. I think we're being watched," Boone said.

"Looked like a pair of binoculars," Raul added, "but whoever it was ducked down."

"I can make a few guesses about who it was," Julia said. "I say we don't give him the satisfaction of our attention. Come on. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"I'm not wearing it!" The courier shouted from behind her door, causing Veronica to pout.<p>

"Told you she wouldn't wear it chica," Raul said to Veronica.

"Oh what do you know?" Veronica asked the aging ghoul.

"I probably know more about women than you realize," Raul scoffed, "but don't listen to me."

"You'll look really pretty in it," Veronica teased, ignoring Raul.

Pulling open the door the Courier stepped out wearing combat boots and a red dress with a high slit running up the side. Looking Julia over Veronica's mouth dropped open and Raul let out a wolf whistle.

"I look like a twit," the Courier complained, "plus I can barely move in this dress."

"A couple of things come to mind when I look at you…" Raul said with a husky voice. "Mamacita, if I had known you a hundred years ago and you'd been wearing that dress..."

"Okay, I think we got the idea Raul," Veronica interrupted.

"Nah, it makes me feel nice," Julia said, winking at the Ghoul who muttered something in Spanish and walked into the kitchen. "The biggest problem is I don't have anywhere to strap a gun."

"Oh, I already thought of that!" Veronica said, pulling a gun holster that looked like it was made from crude leather and an old belt.

"It won't fit around my waist, and even if it did it would look really funny with this dress."

"Have a little more faith in me, geesh. It straps around your thigh. Hike up the side of your dress and I'll show you."

Heated words in Spanish escaped from the kitchen and Julia had a funny feeling Raul was expressing his gratitude that he'd walked out of the room. Her hands on the silky red cloth, Julia slowly brought the skirt up around her waist, revealing the leg that the slit side was not on. Veronica bent down and started to fasten the gun to the side of Julia's leg, leaving the handle reachable from the inside of Julia's thigh.

"I see you're wearing panties," the scribe kidded.

"You have always been so bad," Julia laughed.

Once Veronica was done with her adjustments, Julia wiggled her leg to make sure the blood flow was okay. She then walked forward a little bit and reached through the cloth of the dress to adjust the butt of the gun so that it wasn't protruding through the dress.

"This is probably what it's like to have a dick," Julia complained as she kept trying to adjust the .45. "Maybe it would be easier if it was smaller."

"Let me grab it, maybe if I jiggle it to the right a little bit," Veronica said, trying to slide the gun into a better position.

"Maybe we need to stick it to my thigh," Julia added.

"I think if I move it up just a little bit higher, it won't shift so weirdly. Yeah it would be an easier fit if it was smaller, but I kind of like that it's so big and black. It makes you look really hot when you pull it."

"Dios Mios!" Raul said.

"Yeah, can you girls take that in the other room?" Boone's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Don't listen to him, he's just mad I'm beating him at cards," Cass responded.

* * *

><p>"How nice of you to dress up for me!" YesMan announced, his smile reflecting back at her larger than life from the screen, "I take it this means things went well with the Boomers."<p>

"I didn't dress up for you, rust bucket," Julia said, looking around the room that used ocuupied by Robert House, "and yes, mission accomplished."

"Excellent. The last order of business will be a little deal with the Ultra Luxe, and then onwards to the Dam," YesMan said. "I'm sure it won't be hard for you at all. Not with the things you've survived thus far, anyways."

"You don't know the half of it," Julia said.

"So why are you so dressed up?" YesMan asked.

"I'm going to the Tops tonight for some music competition. Hoping I can win back my boyfriend."

The smiling face of YesMan flickered on the screen and the robot announced, "I compute that the odds are in your favor. I also compute that is likely that Legion man has foreseen this and will be down there waiting for you."

"I thought you put his face in the database so that he couldn't get back in the city," Julia said, her face a little pale.

"Well, I would have done that, if I had seen his face that night," YesMan said, a hint of apology to his voice.

"Oh, that's right…You were locked in the closet," Julia said, her conviction faltering. "Well…Hopefully after tonight you can add him…I mean if he's here."

"My secondary processor agrees, you have a chance ninety-five percent chance Legion man already in the Tops. My security droids have now pinpointed several likely candidates for your person of interest."

"Can you show me the men in question?" Julia said, sheepishly.

"Yes I can!" YesMan announced as several security stills pulled up on the screen, some of them better than others.

"That's him," she pointed at a well dressed gambler walking into the tops, only part of his face visible.

"I will catch a still of him as he leaves and put him in the security matrix," YesMan said. "I don't know if this will help you now, though. Maybe you should reconsider your plan."

"This is my last shot," Julia sighed. "It's now or never."

"I wish I could go inside of the Casino's, but it's best if we keep a low profile. Remember that everyone thinks House is dead and the Securitrons are just on autopilot."

Julia smiled to herself, feeling Graham's gun pressed to the inside of her thigh. She shifted herself slightly and said to YesMan, "Even if you could, I have to fight this one on my own. If I don't learn to vanquish this demon, how can I expect to do what needs to be done at Hoover Dam?"

"I'm glad you're the one that Benny shot in the head. You're a really awesome person."

"Thanks robot," Julia said,"but I have to go now."

"Good luck!" YesMan said as she walked out of the room.

"Thanks, but I'm making my own luck these days," Julia said, psyching herself up.


	11. Chapter 11

The music from the competition could be heard from the street. Julia and her companions moved through the crowds of people up to the front doors. Noticing the Courier, Swank nodded his head and winked.

"Hey doll, you here to have a good time?" "he asked Julia with a predatory grin.

"That was the plan, Swank," she responded, looking around for anyone else to talk to.

"You fill out that dress real Ring-a-Ding, baby," Swank said, his eyes moving up and down Julia's body, stopping in areas that made Julia wish she was wearing a blanket over her head. "I can tell you're not packing heat by the way it clings. Who'd have thought you had such a nice set of cans."

"The part I really love about this outfit," Julia said as she leaned in, "is the combat boots. I can still stomp a mud hole in any pervs who get the wrong idea."

Looking a little apologetic due to the Couriers words, Swank looked over her shoulder to see her friends Boone and Veronica, both dressed equally well, nodding at him like it was time to step back. Deciding it was time to stop harassing the courier; Swank stepped aside and let her and her companions pass.

The casino was filled with people, the Top's tryouts were one of the most popular events on The Strip, and any local who could afford to get into The Strip came. Pushing through the crowd of people Julia kept a lookout for The King. She knew him well enough to deduce he'd be in a location where he could watch the acts and wouldn't have to socialize very much. Trying to get through the bars to the theater, Julia bumped into Marjorie from the Ultra Luxe.

"Hey, you're the lady who runs the Ultra Luxe," Julia said.

Marjorie turned to look Julia up and down, a sneer forming across her lips as she realized Julia was dressed in a less lavish fashion than herself.

Her nose slightly turned up in the air Marjorie said, "Oh, yes. I believe you are that Courier everyone's been talking about so much."

The man wearing a top hat who was standing next to Marjorie started talking to her again, obviously excluding Julia from the conversation. Not one to be put off so easily, Julia reached over and touched Marjorie on the elbow, causing the middle aged woman to turn and look at Julia with the same superior look she seemed to never lose.

"I just wanted to introduce myself, my name is Julia. I'd like to speak to you in the next few days about the future of New Vegas."

"That will be fine. You already know where I work," Marjorie said," Now, if you will excuse me, my colleague and I were talking business."

"Of course," Julia said, moving backwards carefully, not wanting to annoy this person if she didn't have to. Expecting to turn and find Veronica up in her caw, Julia was surprised when she saw a man with an eye patch standing next to her smiling.

"So it's true, the famous Mojave Courier did come," the one eyed man said. "Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Tommy Torini, talent manager for the Tops. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?"

"Uh, sure," Julia said, peaking over her shoulder to find Veronica waiving at her, the rest of her friends having wandered off to listen to the acts.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to get on stage and give us a number?" Torini said, a smile on his face that could blind a person. "I'm afraid a lot of the lineup tonight stinks, and it would be great to have a local celebrity participate. You know, it's okay if you're not a great singer, they just want to see you."

'I'm not...I don't know, I'm not really an entertainer," Julia stammered.

"Come on kid, you don't have to do much. Everyone knows you're a warrior, they'll just be glad to see the gal who's fighting for them willing to get up and share the love. Tell you what, don't say no, don't say yes, just come with me backstage and take a quick tour. I'll show you some real easy to sing songs, let you pick one out, and you can make up your mind then. Don't! Don't say no! You'll be breaking my heart if you say no this early."

Smiling at how charismatic Tommy was being, Julia raised her hands to turn him down, and then in the bar behind him she noticed a man standing just in shadow. He tilted his trilby back from his head, revealing the pale, gaunt facial features of Vulpes Inculta. He stood there for a second, the light exaggerating his high cheekbones, blending into the darkness like he was part of the shadow. He smiled at Julia like he had a devious plan, as several people passed in between them, and once the crowd had parted he was gone.

"Maybe I will take that backstage tour," Julia said, her eyes wide with fear. Torini was too much of a gentleman to ask why the lady was upset, or turn to see what she was looking at. He smiled that things had someone how gone in his favor, and put his arm around her protectively.

"Glad to hear it babe! Glad to hear it! You're doing Tommy a big favor. A real big favor. I promise you won't regret it."

"I hope you're right," Julia said, looking for Veronica in the crowd, but failing to find her. She shrugged and followed Tommy, figuring Veronica had found some girl to flirt with.

…..

The ropes and riggings overhead made Julia feel uncomfortable; there were so many places for enemies to hide in the backstage of the theater. She found herself hyper alert to the ever creaking ropes and scurrying performers. The kings that were competing for a chance to work at The Tops gave Julia dirty looks from across the wooden backstage area.

Tommy placed his hand on her back very gently between her shoulder blades and led her to a private annex that had several pages of sheet music in boxes and stacks.

"Pick up a few, look through them; see if you can find something you mostly know. Even if it's really short, I can't wait to introduce you to a crowd of your ardent admirers. You'll knock them dead kid, just get something easy and fun. Light hearted, you know," Tommy said, emphasizing with his hands as she took a seat in the chair.

"Light hearted," She repeated, feeling a little overwhelmed by the idea of standing up in front of people.

Picking up a stack of sheet music, Julia peeled through page after page, looking for a title or words she knew. Most of the paper was gibberish, lines and marks that could have been Chinese, but she could read the English well enough, when the songs were in English. Frustrated with the paper's she'd been looking at, she reached in a dusty box located behind the chair and started methodically checking every paper. She bit her lip and looked closer at a song she though King had snag to her, but didn't know the words to and put it back.

After a few minutes Tommy Torini walked by smiling at her, "Anything catching you eye?"

"I didn't know there was this much music in the world," Julia said, feeling a little stupid.

"Well, we're lucky to have such a collection, honestly. Tell you what, maybe we can just go with an easy song everyone knows the words to, _Camp Town Races_?"

"I don't think I know it," Julia said, feeling even dumber.

"Hey, it's a shit song, don't worry about it," Torini said, whishing she'd just pick something and move on.

Focusing on the papers so her embarrassment wouldn't show too much, Julia flipped through a couple of pages, then stopped, realizing she knew this one song. She closed her eyes and remembered someone, maybe her mother, singing it softly in the kitchen of a ranch house while she cooked. The image stirred something in her that had been mostly erased from the gunshot wound to the head. Reading the words slowly she realized it was perfect, a sad simple love song that begged forgiveness.

Hesitantly Julia lifted her selection to Tommy, who took it and looked over it slowly.

"I want this one," she said.

"It's not that hard to sing or play…Can't say I've ever heard anyone perform it. You found a real lost beauty here. Are you sure you know it?"

"Like it was born from my dreams," she whispered, the strangeness of it causing both of them to shiver a little bit.

"Well, who am I to blow against the wind?" Tommy said as he handed the sheet off to a runner so it would get to the piano player in time. "Can you go on in fifteen?"

"Sure," she said, a question gnawing at her gut. "Say, have you looked out at who is in the audience?"

"Baby, everyone who's anyone is in the audience."

"I just…do you know if the leader of the Freeside Kings is in the audience tonight?"

The dejected way Julia asked his question made Tommy's romantic senses peak, and his business sense hope that the uncomfortable quality of this conversation meant he'd get one hell of a performance out of her. "Yeah kid, he's here. Sitting at a table for two in the back, funny thing, he's by himself. Won't let anyone sit with him. Guess it's nice how he comes to support his boys, which he wouldn't waste a chair doing it though."

"Thanks," Julia said, a small hope forming in her brain she dared not say out loud.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ladies and gentlemen of New Vegas and the surrounding areas," Tommy Torini said into the microphone, his voice booming over the soft talking of The Top's patrons, "It is my pleasure to call a surprise performer to the stage. Now this person is not part of our contest tonight, so I kindly ask our judges to refrain from voting. This person is a bit of a Mojave celebrity in her own right and has been fighting the good fight to save us all from the tyrant living on the other side of the Colorado."

The murmur of the crowd raised significantly for a few seconds and then when the curiosity level had reached a peak, Torini announced, "Give a big hand for Julia Swalley the famous Courier Six!"

The people in the crowd went crazy cheering, more for the good things Julia had done, and less because they expected a stellar performance. Stepping out on the stage slowly, wearing worn black combat boots and a killer red dress, she reached for the microphone and pulled it close. A few members of the audience wolf whistled, which made Julia laugh, as she turned to see a table holding most of her friends.

Smiling, she scanned the room, and finally saw The King, sitting in the back corner like Tommy had said, refusing to look up at her. She felt her chest pull tight as she realized it was going to take everything she had to reach him and that combined with the amount of people watching her every movement made Julia feel like she was going to pass out.

"Hi," She said quietly into the microphone, "Thanks so much to The Tops for having me. Tonight I want to sing you a song…Honestly I don't know why I know the words, probably because of that bullet I caught in the head. That's not important now, what's important is that while I was looking backstage for something I could sing that might reach a heart I want to forgive me more than anything…Well the song just found me."

"I know I've been talking awhile, and I'm sure Tommy'd like me to shut up so the show can go on already. I need you all to know something and it's that this song is dedicated to a very special man. He told me once that I should sing for him sometime and when I told him I can't sing…Well, he said that when I found the song I had to sing, the words would fill up my throat and force their way out. That when I found that song, I should come get him so he could hear me sing it. King, I'm so sorry I hurt you and this song is for you."

Looking up from the microphone in The Kings direction, she saw him turn his head away, refusing to let her know he was looking at her. She could see from the tension on his jaw, her words had made it hard for him to stay so cold. The piano sounded, and she started to sing _Play Me_ by Neil Diamond. She closed her eyes and let the emotions of the words take over, her voice wasn't brilliant or always on key, but the sentiment moved the people in the audience.

Finally she opened her eyes, looking across at the man she had prayed she could reach, and her heart sunk as she realized he was still doing anything he could to ignore her. Finally, with the last lines he turned to face her, a tear escaping out of the crook of her right eye reflecting in the light, and was mirrored in his face before he brushed it away.

_And so it was__  
>That I came to travel,<br>Upon a road  
>That was thorned and narrow,<br>Another place,  
>Another grace,<br>Would save me._

_You are the sun_  
><em>I am the moon<em>  
><em>You are the word<em>  
><em>I am the tune,<em>  
><em>Play me…<em>

When she reached the words "Play me," Julia threw her arms open in a desperate gambit to show how desperate she was to have him back. She closed her eyes again as the piano struck its final cord, so she didn't see him stand up and start to walk through the audience. Cheers sounded, along with several heartfelt "awes," which drew Julia's eyes back open and caused a smile to spread across her face as she saw him moving towards her.

Jumping up on the stage from the ground, The King stood in front of Julia, who was too struck by his gesture to move.

He muttered the words, "I love you baby," wincing as they were echoed through the microphone.

"I love you too," she said, weeping with joy.

Fast as a deathclaw, King moved forward and swept her up in her arms, planting a kiss on her lips that told her all of her mistakes were forgiven. The couple remained embracing before the adoring New Vegas crowd, who now stood and cheered for the lover's victory. When they finally released each other, glass eyed and wild with passion, King waved a hand to all of the people in New Vegas and skipped off the stage to the left.

Swirling her around backstage King kissed Julia again, failing to notice the next act had not gone on to replace Julia on time. Caressing his face she whispered, "Forever, I promise you this time, you have all of the days I can give you and every single night."

"I didn't want you to go in the first place," King reminded her.

"Yes, but she wasn't yours to have in the first place," the icy voice of Vulpes Inculta announced from behind the couple.

King and Julia turned slowly to see Vulpes standing in the darkness of the theater, his hat blocking out everything but the very tip of his nose and mouth. As he stepped closer a gun became clear and it was aimed right at the head of a tied up and slightly bruised Veronica.

"I'm so sorry Julia, I didn't realize this was Inculta," the scribe said, tears of fear and sadness running down her cheeks, making the skin red underneath.

"I should have known you'd show up to ruin my happiness," Julia muttered, "Trick is, I'm not letting you this time."

Reaching under her skirt, Julia pulled out the black .45 Joshua Graham had given her, and pointed it at the Legionary as she drew back the hammer with her thumb and steadied the gun with her other hand. Narrowing his eyes, Vulpes tilted his head so he could read the inscription on the side.

"Who gave you that gun?" Vulpe asked, a little impressed.

"Joshua Graham, your former Legate. Turns out he isn't dead, just…hanging out with some Tribal's in Zion. He gave me this after he dunked me under the water and showed me the forgiveness of his God. Told me I should put a bullet in you when I see you next, and let you to go home so you can try to explain what happened to Caesar."

"I'm going home," Vulpes said, pressing his gun even harder into Veronica's head, "and I think it's about time you came with me. You have done enough to turn to the Mojave against Caesar, it will take years to undo what you have done."

"What I have done is absolute in the eyes of God," Julia sneered.

"Well, you are certainly talking as if you spent time with the burned man," Vulpes said, "but I doubt that you will sacrifice the life of your friend so you can keep on fucking this profligate."

"I've had about enough with your flim-flam," King said, stepping in front of Julia. "You talk a big game, Mr. Inculta, but I don't really see you doing much more than bullying and beating women. Maybe it's' time we settled this mono e mono."

"I find it highly amusing that you think you could best me in any kind of duel," Vulpes said.

"Then I guess you'd be willing to settle this with fisty cuffs. I came into the casino unarmed, so I'm ready to go, why don't you let the girl go and show me if your right hook's as good as your talk. Or maybe you're too scared I'm going to mess you up."

"I am one of Caesar's elite troops. I have proven myself worthy in combat more fierce than anything you've ever faced while growing fat in Freeside. Perhaps you are unaware that members of the Legion are famous for our hand to hand fighting style."

"Perhaps you are unaware," King said, taking a karate fighting stance, "that I know King-fu, passed down by generations of Impersonators, and taught to the first one by The King himself."

"Then I guess we have nothing more to say," Inculta said, throwing down his pistol and charging at King.

The two crashed through the curtain, causing the crowd that was growing restless with the lack of performers to pause and then start to cheer. The king leapt up from Vulpes' cheap shot, his hair a little tussled, but otherwise okay. The King made an odd noise that caused Vulpes to arch his eyebrow, and swung out, smacking the Legionary in the back of the head hard. Vuples then countered with a kick that the King blocked, but left him open for a right hook to the ribs.

Checking on Veronica to make sure she was okay, Julia removed a knife she knew the Scribe had hidden on her body, and removed the ropes that held Veronica's wrists.

"Thanks, I was starting to worry I wasn't going to make it out of that situation intact," Veronica said.

"No problem sweetie, you know you're my friend," Julia said, turning as she heard the crowd cheer when King laid a good swing into Vulpes' side.

"I have to stop this, it isn't his fight" Julia said, fingering the cocked gun she held in her hand.

"It was his fight the second he kissed you," Veronica said, "and let me tell you, it pissed Vulpes the fuck off."

Looking at the gun at her side, she lifted the pistol and stepped out on the stage. The crowd went crazy as Julia walked out, took aim, and fired, catching Vulpes in the shoulder while his back was turned. King stepped aside as Vulpes's body lunged forward from the bullet wound, the audience panicking and trying to get out of the room all at once.

Turning so that he could see who shot him, all Vulpes could focus on at first was the smoking barrel of Joshua Graham's .45. He then faced Julia with eyes that were pleading with her to tell him why.

"A light shines in the darkness, and the darkness does not understand it," Julia said, those words being all of the explanation she needed to give.

Before Vulpes could respond, King swept his feet, knocking the Legionary down onto the ground. When his head hit the wooden planks, Vulpes blinked and watched the lights over head spinning. For a second he didn't know where he was or what was going on. The next thing he saw was Julia stepping over his body, still holding the gun like she was ready to put another bullet into him, but her face showing concern for some reason.

Next to join the onlookers was The King, who brought his boot down on Vuples' throat and pressed just enough to let him know he was serious. Inculta coughed a little, causing his shoulder to burn, snapping him back into reality, he'd been shot before after all.

"You think you've won, but you haven't. I have a part of her you will never touch. Never mind once you think you really have her, she'll betray you, just like she did me. I did everything I could to keep her under control, I brought her body to the heights of ecstasy, I watched her to assure her loyalty, and yet she ended up in your arms."

"Fool, you only had to love her," King said, lifting his foot up and bringing it down on Vuple's head, just hard enough to knock the man out.

"Pacer!" King yelled after he was sure Vulpes was going to be asleep for awhile.

"Please don't kill him," Julia said, "he's an idiot who doesn't know how to care about people, he shouldn't die for that."

"No, he should die for being a worthless cad who rapes and enslaves women," King said, "but you're right. I don't want his death on my hands."

Pacer walked onto the stage and looked at what happened like nothing remarkable was going on. Several men from The Tops streamed in from behind him, in the lead was Swank, who asked "Everything okay here Julia?"

"I think we have this problem under wraps," Julia said, holstering the gun on her thigh. "Sorry to mess up your event."

"Hey, this is the kind of crazy night that will keep them coming in the doors. Plus no refunds is pretty much Strip policy for this kind of show," Swank said as he looked over the Legionary's body. "Who is this crazy cat, by the bye?"

"He's Legion," The King said, "and I think he's learned his place in the world. Pacer. Pick this piece of refuse up, tie his hands together, and take a few of your better boys with you to dump him right outside of that Cotton-whatever place where the Legion is hanging out."

"On it," Pacer said, gesturing to a few of his men to help him drag Inculta's body off the stage.

Once the body of her long time tormenter was out of view, Julia turned to King and said, "Sorry to take your victory from you. I had to show myself I could do it though, I had to be done with living in fear of that man."

"If he comes back he's one hell of an idiot. You had to do what you had to do, I'm just glad you did it before I had to mess up his face to bad," King said, smiling at her. "Now come here baby, and give me some sugar.

Giggling, Julia hurried into his arms, and resumed the kiss they had been sharing when Vulpes showed up throw a wrench in the cogs. Melting into his arms, Julia wrapped her left arm around his neck and used the right to tickle his chin a little. He laughed and smiled at her with that adorable smirk that only pushed up the right side of his lip. She kissed where the lift was. In the background Veronica jumped up in down, cheering for the two lovers.

"Think we'll ever see him again?" Veronica asked when she finally calmed down.

"I hope not," Julia said, "but we still have Hoover Dam ahead of us…"

"Even if he does come back, he's going to be really hesitant to bother you, after all he now knows you are backed up by the power of King-fu," King joked.

"Thank God for reuniting us, because I love you so much," Julia said, holding his hand and walking off the stage.

"I love you too," King said, "now let's go back to The School of Impersonation and see what we can do to make each other happy."

"Can I come?" Veronica said, stumbling behind the couple.

"Uhhhhhh," the Courier started.

"I'm just kidding! I met a hot roulette girl before Vulpes drug me off. I'm going to see if I can't get some sympathy attention for being tied up and having a gun held to my head."

"Good luck V," Julia said.

"I'd with you good luck too, but you're obviously the luckiest woman in the world right now."

Laughing at her friends comment, Julia watched Veronica skip off into the night after a tall woman in a pink dress. Waving to Boone and Cass who were standing by the strip gate arguing over the rules to some card game they liked to play, Julia moved through the gate into Freeside, her home. She squeezed the King's hand and walked with him under the stars, safe, happy, and excited about the future.


End file.
